


Historia breve del introvertido

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Un poco de post-canon al final??? idk, mira francamente esto es una chufa hazte un favor y no lo leas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Érase una vez un introvertido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia breve del introvertido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts).



 

Érase una vez un chico introvertido.

Pocas historias comienzan así, con chicos introvertidos, porque todo el mundo sabe que la gente introvertida no vive aventuras. Kuroko sabía que era introvertido y que probablemente no estaba destinado a vivir aventuras, aún después de apuntarse al club de baloncesto del Teikou. Los protagonistas de los cuentos siempre tenían mucho que decir y mucho que hacer, pero Kuroko prefería guardarse las palabras y encima pasaba desapercibido, por tanto no esperaba encontrarse con un armario mágico que lo transportara a un mundo de fantasía ni tampoco recibir un objeto maravilloso que lo convirtiera en héroe. A Kuroko le bastaba con participar en las sombras y entrenar por su cuenta; así era feliz.

Un día, este chico introvertido se hizo amigo de alguien.

Eso en sí no era nada espectacular: Kuroko había tenido amigos antes y aún recordaba a uno con bastante cariño, pero bien es cierto que cada amistad es diferente, y esta era especial. Su nuevo amigo era completamente distinto a él, pues era alto y moreno, no tenía problemas para relacionarse con sus compañeros y además poseía un talento increíble para el baloncesto. La única cosa que tenían en común, lo que hacía de su amistad algo único, era la pasión que compartían por el club y por el deporte en sí. El chico se llamaba Aomine.

Enseguida congenió con Kuroko y se decidió a ayudarle a escalar puestos en el equipo hasta que consiguiera estar en el suyo, el primero. No era fácil para Kuroko, pero ambos se lo pasaban muy bien, lo daban todo y con eso bastaba. Nunca había sido tan agradable, para él, pasar las tardes entrenando.

Pero no siempre las cosas van bien, y Kuroko se tuvo que enfrentar a sus propios fantasmas. Y cuando todo parecía ir mal, cuando menos se lo esperaba, Aomine lo apostó todo por él. Creyó en él.

El niño introvertido no era capaz de expresar lo mucho que significó para él ese gesto. No hay nada más hermoso en el mundo que tener a alguien que cree en ti cuando ni tú mismo crees; Kuroko no pudo decir nada y no pudo hacer nada para demostrarle su agradecimiento, pero sí decidió esforzarse más que nunca para intentar ser merecedor de esa confianza.

Por dentro, el amor le había sacudido con la fuerza de una ola contra una roca, y sus piernas adquirieron la malsana costumbre de perder fuerza cuando pensaba en él. No tenía forma de confesar a Aomine su tormenta de sentimientos, la calidez y la tranquilidad que sentía al lado de su mejor amigo y la felicidad que le proporcionaba verle sonreír mientras jugaba, mejorando, siempre mejorando. Nadie que no fuera extremadamente observador notaría arqueadas las comisuras de sus labios, y mucho menos el suave brillo que tenían sus ojos cuando Aomine decía su nombre. Pasó mucho tiempo en ese pequeño limbo, soñando con los brazos de Aomine rodeándole con un abrazo tan calentito como prometía ser.

 

 

 

Fue un desafortunado día aquel en el que ese chico introvertido se dio cuenta de que su equipo estaba roto. Más importante aún, su mejor amigo también se estaba rompiendo. El introvertido que no esperaba que ninguna aventura llegara a su vida no podía sino mirar, impotente, cómo la brecha se hacía más grande hasta que un día Aomine se separó de él y de todos.

El dolor fue incluso físico.

El peor sentimiento es el de impotencia, cuando no puedes ayudar a la persona a la que quieres, sobre todo después de que ella hubiera apostado todo por ti. Y Kuroko, Kuroko apostaba todo por Aomine, su increíble compañero, y si hubiera tenido que poner la mano en el fuego o perder una pierna para que Aomine recuperara su vitalidad y alegría, no habría dudado en hacerlo.

Por eso, porque confiaba en él y apostaba por él, supo que lo mejor era alejarse. Alejarse, para volver a acercarse, para retarle, superarle y curar así su ánimo maltrecho, recomponer la brecha que se había abierto entre Aomine y la pasión por el baloncesto. Kuroko había aprendido, con el fluir del tiempo, a apreciar a sus compañeros y a considerar un amigo a Kagami, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlos por recuperar al Aomine de antaño. Verle así le punzaba los pulmones y llenaba su estómago de piedras.

Y entonces se hizo el milagro: Kagami, ese bendito compañero. Kuroko no sabía que uno podía ser inmensamente feliz más de una vez en su vida, y sin embargo había sucedido.

 

 

 

Érase una vez un chico introvertido que ganó la Winter Cup y recuperó a su mejor amigo. Era un muchacho que no esperaba grandes aventuras de la vida y que se contentaba con poder jugar al baloncesto y pasárselo bien, esforzarse, divertirse con sus amigos y compañeros y ver una vez más la sonrisa ilusionada de la persona que quería (y luego otra vez, y otra vez más). Pudo cumplir sus pequeñas, o no tan pequeñas, ambiciones; tomar un polo de helado acompañado como antaño y mirar hacia delante con la seguridad de que las amistades que se rompían y se recomponían eran las más fuertes de todas.

Érase una vez un joven universitario a punto de graduarse que todavía se reunía dos veces a la semana para jugar a baloncesto con su mejor amigo, as excelso de su propio grupo universitario al que los años habían hecho crecer por fuera pero habían mantenido por dentro la misma pasión por el juego que había perdido una vez. Esos dos amigos sólo tenían en común el baloncesto, la más extraña de las amistades, pues en lo demás tenían gustos completamente opuestos. A ninguno le importaba.

 

 

 

Érase una vez el abrazo de un introvertido a un extrovertido.

La gente sencilla no vivía aventuras porque prefería quedarse en casa en compañía de sí mismos, pero a veces un gesto pequeño podía provocar más adrenalina que el salto desde un helicóptero alto, alto en el cielo. Aún así, ese abrazo sabía a tranquilidad, a hogar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Buah y si escribo algo empezando por Érase una vez, suena tan bonito..." "Y qué mejor idea que tú, con tu memoria defecada, le cuentes la historia de Kuroko a tu amiga que se ha leído el manga 93847923 veces y se la sabe de memoria", así es como nació este fic; todo muy lógico y normal.
> 
> Lo siento mucho.


End file.
